Family Ties
by Purple Astro
Summary: Yes, it's another 'Long lost sister' story from Purple Astro! Who's sister, you say? Well, that would be telling, wouldn't it!!!!
1. Default Chapter

"Amber 

I don't own them, I don't know who does, and I'm not trying to steal them. I'm simply trying to waste some time and have some fun. Comments gratefully received. Caitlyn is my own character. You can use her, just let me know at PurpleAstro@Tribeworld.com.

Family Ties

"Amber? What're you doing here?" Ryan was justifiably confused. He'd gone out to forage, and hadn't expected to see any of the Mallrats.

"I'm not Amber." the girl in front of him answered.

"Could've fooled me. Who are you then?"

"Caitlyn. You know Amber?" Caitlyn was exactly like Amber, except that she wore her hair in a ponytail down her back, rather than Amber's familiar knots.

"Yes, she's…I'm in her Tribe."

"She's the leader. Might have known it. What Tribe?"

"Mallrats, sector Ten…you?"

"No Tribe. I was a Loco, but they kind of disintegrated. So now I'm a stray." Ryan looked at Caitlyn. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

"D'you wanna come with me?"

"What, be a Mallrat? Under Amber?"

"Do you know Amber?"

"Oh, Amber and I go way back."

"Well, she's not the only leader. There's Bray, and Lex as well." Ryan explained.

"Oh, she set up a democracy. How cute." She sneered.

"Look, if you don't want to come I'll just go." He turned to walk away.

"No, wait. I'll come..if you think it'll be ok."

"Well, we'll have to vote. But if you know Amber, I'm sure we'll let you in."

"Oh, yeah. Of course."

"Amber?" Chloe called.

"What is it?"

"Amber, we're hungry. Is there any food?"

"Kids, you know we have to ration. Go and have something to drink. But no food!"

"Yes, Amber." Patsy agreed. They hurried off towards the café, nearly knocking Bray down.

"What's got into those two?"

"Oh, they're hungry. Don't worry about it. Ryan's gone out to get something." Bray grinned at her.

"I guess that lets me off the hook. For now." Amber smiled briefly at him before going back into her room. Concerned, he followed her. "Amber, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking..about before. You know…before the Virus. When I was just regular."

"You were never regular. You were always wonderful." She grinned at him.

"Flatterer." They moved closer…and closer…and then they kissed.

"Amber! Amber!" Chloe yelled again.

"What now?" Amber demanded, pushing Bray away. "Sorry, Bray."

"Amber!" the kids appeared in her door. "Amber, Ryan's back, and there's a girl with him, and she looks just like you!" Patsy reeled off.

"What?"

"Only she's a bit dirtier." Chloe added.

"Like me? Oh, no, it couldn't be…" She flew out of the room to the café, where Caitlyn was standing self-consciously next to Ryan. Amber stopped and folded her arms.

"On the other hand, maybe it could."

"Wow, that's your warmest welcome ever. Going for a record?" Caitlyn asked. Bray, the kids, Dal and Lex all arrived just then.

"Amber, what's going on?" Lex asked, looking at Caitlyn since she was closest to him. 

"I think you mean her." Caitlyn said, pointing at Amber. Amber rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Caitlyn?"

"Ryan invited me. He found me. I was a stray."

"I thought you were a Loco."

"Oh, what?" Lex demanded.

"Shut up, Lex. This has nothing to do with you." Amber ordered.

"I think it does. How many more of your family members are Locos?"

"There aren't any more. Just the two of us." Caitlyn said. "And if that's what you're worried about, what about Bray? His brother was Zoot."

"Zoot's dead, and you're not." Lex pointed out.

"We're getting off-track." Bray said. "If you were a Loco, why aren't you still one? Ebony doesn't like people leaving without her permission."

"That's true. I was a Loco…until the Tribal Conference. The one the Mallrats broke up by starting a big riot? Sound familiar? I never wanted to be a Loco, but your brother could be very persuasive..so I ran away during the fighting. But I didn't have anywhere to go. So I just stayed around the city."

"You must have known they might have caught you."

"I did. And I've seen what they do to people they think have betrayed them..but what could I do? It's not safe for one person outside the city. I've have been attacked before I went a mile. Anyway, they always put that siren on for some reason. Don't they know people can hear it and run away?"

"You're not welcome here." Amber said, cutting across her.

"What happened to your great democracy? You can't throw me out. I have to be voted out."

"So we'll vote you out then."

"Amber.."

"Forget it, Caitlyn. I am not letting you ruin everything we've worked for here."

"I don't want to ruin anything! I just want to be part of a Tribe."

"So go join the Demon Dogs. They're better suited to your mentality anyway."

"Amber!" Caitlyn broke down. "Amber, I've done stupid things, and I'm sorry! I want to.." She pulled away from Ryan and ran back down the stairs. Ryan looked at everyone, then started after her.

"Let her go, Ryan." Amber told him.

"But Amber, it's not safe!"

"Let. Her. Go, Ryan." Amber turned on her heel and walked away.

"Dal?" Bray looked into Jack's room.

"What is it, Bray? We're busy."

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Oh, sure." Jack said. "You go on, Dal. Take your time. I'll just sit here and sweat, shall I?"

"I'll only be a minute, Jack. Right, Bray?"

"Sure. This won't take long." He led Dal out of Jack's room and into his own.

"What is it?" Bray took a deep breath.

"Dal, you've known Amber for a while, right?"

"I don't know anything about Caitlyn. I never saw her before, and Amber never talked about her." He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry."

"Never mind. I just-I've never seen her like this."

"Me either." Just then Jack's voice came to them.

"Dal, _if _you're quite ready, we have to figure out how to save everyone from the Virus?"

"I'm coming!" Dal called back. "Good luck." he added, to Bray.

"Thanks."

"Caitlyn! Wait!" Ryan stopped to catch his breath. "Caitlyn, come on!"

"You shouldn't yell like that." she said from above him. "This is Tribe Circus territory." He looked up to find her crouched on a balcony. He found a fire escape and started up to her.

"Don't care. Will you please come back?"

"I knew she didn't like me. But I didn't think she'd throw me out."

"She's just upset, that's all. Let her cool off, and it'll be different."

"It won't be different. She hates me. I can't change that."

"Why does she hate you?" Caitlyn leaned her head back against the wall.

"I did some stupid stuff when we were younger. One time, after the quarantine was set up, I sneaked out of the house. When Dad found out, he went out after me. And a couple of days later, he got sick. Then Mum got sick. Amber thought it was all my fault. But she might have forgiven me for that..."

"But?" Ryan prompted her.

"We were staying in this warehouse. And I got bored and went outside. Zoot's Locos found me and took me back to Zoot. I had some food with me, and he wanted to know where I'd got it.." she stopped. A tear ran down her cheek.

"So you told him." Ryan said softly.

"He and some of his Locos went back. He brought me along. The whole time I was hoping she wasn't there-but I knew she'd never leave without me. Even if she heard the Locos coming, Amber would never leave without me."

"Did they catch her?"

"No. They beat her up pretty good, but she got away. But she saw me, sitting in the car next to Zoot. She must have thought I'd joined them."

"Had you?"

"I don't think so. Zoot used me as his personal slave and whipping girl, and Ebony wasn't any better. I was glad to get away."

"Come back and tell Amber all that." Caitlyn shook her head and started pacing in frustration.

"She won't listen to me, Ryan! She hates me."

"Then I'll tell her. She doesn't hate me."

"No, but if you try to tell her about me she will. Just leave it alone."

"No. You can't stay out here. It's not safe. And if Ebony catches you, she'll kill you. Come on back."

"I can't. I'm not going to force her to forgive me, and I won't stay there if she doesn't want me."

"At least come for the night. Tomorrow you can try to talk to her."

"You're sweet, Ryan." For a minute, she almost kissed him. Then she pulled away. "But I can't. I don't want her to hate me any more than she already does."

"Then I'll stay with you."

"You can't. Do you have someone waiting for you? At the mall?"

"Yeah. Salene."

"Then go back to her. I'll be fine. I've survived this long."

"No way. I'm staying with you." She suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him down low on the balcony.

"What're you.."

"Shush!" she interrupted him, pointing over the side of the balcony to the ground below. A couple of boys were searching around. Their costumes and make-up declared them to be part of Tribe Circus.

"I told you," she whispered. "If they catch us we're dead." Ryan shifted position slightly and knocked part of the railing off. Caitlyn pulled him even closer against the ground. "Don't move. Top Hat knows I'm a Loco slave. He'll turn us both over to Ebony," she breathed, lying as flat as she could. The clown who'd heard them started up the stairs.

"Amber?" Bray looked around the door into her room.

"What do you want, Bray?" Amber asked.

"Amber, who's Caitlyn?" Amber sighed and sat up straight.

"Caitlyn's my twin sister. She got our parents infected with the Virus, and she tried to sell me to the Locos. Ok?" Bray sat down next to her.

"How'd she get your parents infected?"

"She snuck out of the house, after we were already in quarantine. Dad went out after her, and by the time he came back, he was infected. Then Mom got sick."

"But Amber, he was probably already infected. By the time we were quarantined, most of the adults were already infected."

"But they weren't! They hadn't left the house in days. And no one had come in, either. It was Caitlyn's fault."

"You don't know that. When did she try to sell you to the Locos?"

"After they died, we were staying in a warehouse. Over where Tribe Circus are now. She went out one morning, and a few days later, the Locos attacked."

"That doesn't mean she had anything to do with it."

"I saw her! She was sitting in the car next to Zoot. And she was laughing. They nearly killed me, and all she could do was laugh. I got away, and a few days later I met Dal. We were leaving the city when we met Salene…you know the rest."

"Yes…Amber, Martin was the gentlest person ever. But Zoot was vicious and power-crazy. He probably made Caitlyn tell him where she'd been staying."

"Then why did she laugh?" Bray wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know…maybe she was happy that you got away. I don't know. And you'll never know unless you ask her."

"I don't care. I don't. She's never done anything but hurt me, and I hate her! I hate her!" She broke down in tears. Bray wrapped both arms around her and rocked lightly back and forth. "I hate her, I hate her." Amber kept murmuring. Eventually she pulled away from Bray and sat up.

"OK?"

"Yes. Bray, I hate her. But I want to know what happened. And…I want to see if I can forgive her. I miss her."

"I know." He pulled her into another hug.

"Ouch!" Caitlyn hissed as Top Hat shoved her to her knees.

"What? So surly? I believe we can cure that," he said, grinning at her.

"I bet you could, but what would Ebony say? She likes her slaves in good condition." 

"Hum, that's true. I could always keep you."

"You can't, you know. Two Locos, probably more, have already seen me with your people. Ebony will know you have me within another hour. And if you don't hand me over-she won't be very happy."

"That's true. But what about this ape?" He kicked Ryan in the ribs.

"He's a Mallrat. Ebony has a personal grudge against his Tribe. I bet she'll pay you well for him."

"She'd better, or you'll pay the price, slave or not!" He kicked Ryan again, then he strode away, leaving the two in the small room and locking the door.

"Ryan? Are you alright?"

"S-sure. Just-let me get my breath." He struggled halfway up and then collapsed again. 

"It's ok, Ryan. Just stay there." She sat down beside him, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly.

"Has anyone seen Ryan?" Amber asked.

"I think he went after Caitlyn." Dal offered.

"Oh, what? That's just great."

"I'll go and look for them." Bray offered.

"Thanks, Bray."

"I'll go too." Dal agreed.

"What? No, you can't. We have to crack the code." Jack pointed out.

"This is important." Dal said.

"And the cure for the Virus isn't?"

"I won't be gone long. Anyway, you don't need me. You can do it on your own, can't you?"

"Well-yes-but.."

"Sorry, gotta go." He hurried off to get his skates.

"Don't worry about them. She's fine." Bray said to Amber.

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. See you soon." He chased after Dal.

"Good luck." Amber murmured. Then she went to find Salene.

"Get up." Caitlyn glared at Top Hat and didn't move. He swiftly kicked her in the ribs.

"Get up," he repeated. This time she did so, but the glare she sent to him made it clear that he hadn't frightened her. "You too." he ordered Ryan.

"He can't. You cracked his ribs."

"And I'm crying inside. Get up, I said." Ryan dragged himself up to his feet, swaying slightly.

"I'm ok, Caitlyn, really. I'm fine." She shook her head slightly, but she didn't say anything. Ebony came in.

"Well look who it is. A rat and a slave."

"Let Ryan go. He never did anything to you." Caitlyn demanded.

"But the Mallrats are a democracy. Which means he must have agreed with the things they did. That makes him guilty. Why do you care, anyway?" Caitlyn shrugged.

"He was nice to me."

"Oh, he was nice to you. Well, that explains everything then. Shut up and let's get going." Caitlyn bowed her head slightly and followed Ebony towards the door. "You too, rat." Two of Top Hat's followers hustled Ryan out of the building and into the car. Crouched nearby, Bray and Dal watched as Caitlyn was chained to the back of the car, which then set off much faster than the Loco's usual pace. Bray touched Dal on the shoulder and started back towards the mall.

"We found them." Dal said, sinking into a chair in the café.

"Well?" Amber asked. Bray took off his bag.

"Ebony's got them."

"Ebony." Amber sat down, hard. 

"What's going on?" Salene asked, coming in with Trudy.

"Ebony's got Ryan and Caitlyn." Lex told them.

"Ryan?" Salene asked.

"He went after Caitlyn earlier. It looked like they got caught by Tribe Circus. When we saw them, Ebony was taking them away." Dal told her. Trudy wrapped one arm around Salene.

"Who's Caitlyn?" she asked.

"Someone Ryan met yesterday. A stray." Bray said, looking at Amber, who was staring straight ahead.

"Amber? Are you alright?" Salene asked.

"Fine. I'm fine." Amber answered.

"Are we going to rescue them?" Trudy asked.

"Rescue them how? Without Ryan, there's me, Bray, Dal and Jack. Not exactly enough to scare the Locos." 

"And me." KC protested.

"And us." Salene agreed, looking at Amber and Tai-San.

"No, Salene, you have to stay here and mind the kids. And Trudy can't come. Tai-San?"

"I don't believe in fighting. But I'll come with you."

"Swell. That makes seven of us, against Ebony's Loco empire."

"You don't have to come, Lex. You could stay here and mind Bob." Bray said angrily.

"And Porky." Chloe pointed out. Lex just sneered.

"Let's get ready then." Amber said briskly.

"Um, shouldn't I stay here and try to figure out the cure?" Jack asked, raising his hand slightly.

"No, Jack, we'll need you. We need everyone." 

"I want to come." Patsy complained.

"Me too." Chloe agreed.

"Kids, you have to stay here and mind the animals." Bray told them.

"I'm sick of staying here. I never get to go anywhere." Patsy cried.

"Won't you help me look after Brady?" Trudy asked.

"Oh, I suppose. But next time I'm coming."

"Fine, let's go." Amber said again, pushing Bray lightly. Everyone left to do whatever he or she had to. Only Salene and Bray waited.

"Amber, are you sure you're alright?" Salene asked.

"You don't have to go." Bray added.

"Yes, I do." She answered quietly, then she moved past them towards her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Salene asked.

"She knows Caitlyn. She's worried, that's all. Try and keep the kids happy." With that he went down to the sewers to check the booby-traps.

"How do you feel now, Caitlyn?" Ebony asked her. With a supreme effort, Caitlyn had managed to keep up with the car all the way back to the hotel they were now using as a base. She lifted her head and looked Ebony straight in the eye. "You've forgotten the things Zoot taught you, I see. We'll have to teach you again."

"I've forgotten nothing. Power and Chaos is not the only way." Ebony hit her hard enough to knock her over.

"Power and Chaos is all that survives. When the adults left, what happened? Chaos. What is the most important thing now? Power." Caitlyn shook her head dizzily.

"The Mallrats have the right idea. The Locusts follow you because they're afraid of you, not because you're a good leader."

"I keep them safe, don't I? I keep them fed? What more do they want?"

"Safety and food are not the most important things."

"I see it's not only Amber's looks you have. You have her nauseating love of sermons as well. They tried that at the Conference, and it didn't work."

"It didn't work because your slaves rose up against you. That's why. Otherwise, who knows?" Spike came in at that point.

"Ebony, the leader of the Mallrats is here."

"Which one?"

"Bray." She looked at Ryan and Caitlyn.

"What a coincidence! Bray comes to rescue his little lost rats. How cute. Is he alone?"

"There's no-one with him."

"Bring him in." She pushed Caitlyn aside and sat down on a near-by chair. Caitlyn got up and stood next to Ryan.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Me, you're the one with cracked ribs."

"I heal fast."

"I'll bet."

"Be quiet, you two." Ebony demanded. Just then Spike came back in, pushing Bray ahead of him.

"The Rat, Ebony." He announced.

"Leave us." Ebony ordered. Spike bowed obediently and left, closing the door.

"Bray. I don't suppose you've come to trade yourself."

"Hardly." Bray answered. "I've given up on the stinking Mallrats. I want to join the Locos."

"I find that very hard to believe." Ebony said, getting up and circling him. "Aren't you the one who gave the mushy speech about getting on with everyone?" He shrugged.

"I was going through a phase. Martin had the right idea."

"Really. Caitlyn, get us something to drink." Caitlyn obediently left the room, nearly knocking over Spike, who was listening outside. 

"Bray, you're not serious." Ryan said. Bray moved closer to him.

"Why not? Survival of the fittest, Ryan. The way I see it, Ebony's way ahead in the race." Ryan charged into him, but Bray managed to hit him in the bad ribs. Ryan collapsed to the ground, wheezing. Caitlyn came back in with a tray holding two glasses of something. She gave one glass to Bray and one to Ebony, then moved towards Ryan.

"Hold it," Ebony ordered. "You drink some first." Caitlyn took Bray's drink and swallowed a little of the liquid. Ebony watched her for a moment, then shrugged. "Can't be too careful. Let's toast to your new membership, shall we?" Caitlyn knelt down and helped Ryan up.

"Oh, before I forget. Caitlyn, call Spike in. I imagine he's right outside." Caitlyn opened the door and gestured Spike in. "Spike, you've been good lately, so I've decided to reward you. Caitlyn's been bad. Take her away and teach her a lesson, alright?" Her eyes were on Bray, watching his reactions. He didn't display any, watching impassively as Spike pulled Caitlyn from the room. The girl kicked and fought, but Spike was bigger and heavier than she was. He pulled her out and closed the door again.

"Bray!" Ryan yelled. He couldn't quite manage to get up. Bray glanced at him once before turning back to Ebony.

Caitlyn fought and kicked as Spike dragged her along the corridor-but she didn't cry out. There was no point. No one in here would help her. So she didn't know the Mallrats were hiding in one of the rooms they passed….

Ebony was 'entertaining' Bray when there was a knock at her door.

"Go away!" she yelled. Instead, the door opened…revealing the Mallrats. She went to get up, but Bray pinned her down. "How did you get in?"

"You should really have more than one guard, Ebony. Who's supposed to guard the door when the guard's not there?" Lex asked.

"Lex, shut up. Bray, where's Caitlyn?" Amber asked.

"Spike took her away a minute ago. Didn't you pass her?"

"No." She leaned over Ebony. "Where would he take her?"

"His room. You'll never get there. My Locos will cut you down."

"Not if we take you with us." Lex suggested. 

"Try it." Bray got up and hauled her to her feet.

"Ryan, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We gotta get Caitlyn."

"Come on, Ebony." Lex 'encouraged' her.

"Why did you keep her?" Amber asked. "Why did you chase her when she left?" Ebony glared at her hatefully.

"At first because she was Zoot's. He actually liked her! Later because she looked like you. It was fun to pretend she was you." Amber turned to Bray. 

"We have to find her. We have to find her now."

"We will. Come on, Ebony."

"We would have been good together." She told him as Lex pulled her towards the door.

"No, we wouldn't." he muttered, following her. Jack and Tai-San waved them on from each end of the corridor, where they were standing guard. Luckily, Ebony didn't like her Locos to come anywhere near her room unless it was very important. Ebony took them down the corridor and stopped outside a door.

"This is it. But it'll be locked. And even if you get her, you'll never get out again."

"We still have you." Lex suggested.

"They'll attack over me if they have to."

"Never mind." Amber said. "Bray?" Bray thrust Ebony towards Dal.

"Hold her." He said. Then he and Lex broke the door down. Caitlyn lay in a heap on the floor, tears visible on her face. Spike half-crouched, half-stood over her, twisted around to see them.

"Spike, get them!" Ebony yelled. At the same time, she elbowed Dal in the ribs. He grunted in pain and let her go, and in a flash she was shoulder-to-shoulder beside Spike. Below them, Caitlyn hovered dangerously close to unconsciousness. Bray looked across at Amber, who was on the verge of collapse herself.

"Amber." he said sharply. She shook her head slightly and looked at Ebony.

"We just want Caitlyn. Give her to us and we'll walk out of here."

"You're not leaving." Ebony retorted.

"Beg to differ." Lex said. He, Bray and KC converged on the two Locos. Caitlyn suddenly kicked upwards and hit Spike in a _very_ sore place. Then she looked at Amber.

"You _better _rescue me now, 'cos they'll kill me for that." Amber half-laughed.

"Amber!" Tai-San suddenly called. "Locos coming!" Tai-San was stationed at a window overlooking the courtyard. They had perhaps a minute before the Locos entered the building. Luckily, Bray, Lex and KC had finished, leaving Spike unconscious and Ebony nearly so. Bray leaned over and scooped Caitlyn up-she'd fainted.

"Let's go." Amber said, sparing Ebony one last look before they fled.

For three days Caitlyn was either unconscious, or so drowsy they couldn't tell the difference. And for three days, Amber sat beside her, leaving the running of the mall to Bray. Dal had assured Amber that Caitlyn should get better, but he couldn't do much other than feed her painkillers. On the third day, Amber sat, thinking about the reception they'd gotten when they'd arrived back at the mall.

__

Trudy thought Caitlyn was Amber at first.

"Bray, what happened Amber?"

"Nothing. She's fine."

"She doesn't look fine." Trudy was holding Brady, so she couldn't point, but she jerked her chin.

"This isn't Amber, it's Caitlyn. Amber's fine."

"I'm fine." Amber agreed, coming up behind Bray. "Where is everyone?" Still partially in shock, Trudy raised her voice to call the others. As they came running, Amber made sure to stand next to Bray so they could see that she wasn't hurt.

"Jack, where can we put Caitlyn? Where's empty?"

"The, uh, the bookshop is still empty. Amber, what's.."

"Not now. Salene, can you help me?"

"Sure, Amber." The two of them, plus Trudy, had gotten Caitlyn bedded down. Amber had sat down next to her, and hadn't moved since….

"Mamb?" The voice was weak, but it was definitely Caitlyn.

"Kitty? How do you feel?" Caitlyn laughed slightly.

"Lousy. How do I look?"

"Lousy." Amber admitted. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to tell Zoot where you were."

"He was persuasive. Don't worry about it." 

"I do, though. Every night. I worried that you'd hate me." Amber leaned forward and enfolded her in a hug.

"I would never hate you." From the doorway, Bray smiled and turned away.

It was over a week before Caitlyn was well enough to get up. They treated her to a party in the café.

"Such as it is." Amber half-apologised. 

"It looks great." Caitlyn enthused. Then she turned aside and whispered briefly to Bray, who nodded.

"We took a vote, Kitty." Amber announced. "And you're in. If you want to, anyway."

"Of course I want to. Here's my surprise for you, then. Ebony's secret stash, plus a few Zoot had she didn't know about."

"Stash? Of food?"

"Of everything. She plans ahead. So did Zoot, in his own way." Bray grimaced slightly at the name Zoot, but then he usually did. Noticing, Caitlyn turned the topic on to the cake. "Where did you ever get the eggs?"

"Haven't you met Clara?" Chloe asked.

"No, Chloe, I'm afraid I haven't. Who's Clara?"

"We'll show you." Patsy declared, jumping up.

"After, kids. Let Caitlyn enjoy the party." When everyone had finished eating, Tai-San got them all to stand up and hold hands.

"This again." Lex grumbled. But he didn't look too upset.

"A new member brings fresh energy into our group. Let us join hands and promise to be loyal to the Mallrats forever." Tai-San said.

"Mallrats forever." the others chorused.

"Mallrats forever." Caitlyn agreed. Her eyes shone with happiness as she looked at her new family. "Mallrats forever."

The END


	2. Chapter 2

What Happened Next

"We should go straight back to the city." Amber said firmly. Bray nodded, looking around at the other members of the tribe. Most of them agreed.

"I agree. We should definitely hurry." Ebony said. Bray frowned as a rumbling sound filled the room.

"Can you hear that?" he asked, turning towards Amber.

She wasn't there.

"Amber? Amb, where are you?" Suddenly the observatory exploded beneath him, and all he could hear was Lex saying over and over, "She's gone. She's gone. She's gone."

"NOOOO!!" Bray bolted upright, gasping for breath.

"Bray?" A familiar voice called him.

"Amber?" There was a brief pause.

"No—Caitlyn. Are you all right?" He sank back down, memories hitting him hard. Eagle Mountain—Amber was dead.

"I'm fine." he said tiredly.

"You're _not _fine. That's the third time this week you've woken like that. You're scaring the little ones."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't get over this, all right! Would you like me to forget all about her? That'd do it, wouldn't it." She sobbed faintly, but her voice was steady.

"Bray, you're depressed. You need to talk about this. You don't have to talk to me, but you need to talk to someone. Anyone. Talk to Lex if you want. He'd understand. Talk to Trudy. Just...get over this." She padded away from his room. Shaking his head, he scrambled out and went after her.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry. This is bad for you too, I know." She fixed him with a glare.

"You have no idea what this is like for me. Amber is dead. But not only that, we now have Ebony living with us. Do you know the things she did to me? Do you? And, not only that, but everyone expects me to step into Amber's shoes and be Den Mother. I can't, and I don't want to. I won't be her replacement."

"No one is trying to replace Amber."

"Yes they are. Leave me alone, Bray. I mean it." With that she ran back to her room.

Next morning, when she didn't turn up for breakfast, Bray went looking for her.

"Caitlyn?" he called, looking into her room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Do you know I can't even wear my hair differently any more?" she asked rhetorically. "I tried about a week ago, and I sent Patsy into hysterics."

"That's what upset her." Bray murmured. He'd had the fun job of trying to calm her down again afterwards.

"Yeah. I wasn't even wearing those Zulu knots, just half-way."

"She wasn't ready then. Caitlyn, everyone knows you're not Amber."

"I don't think so. Half the time they call me Amber."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"I dream, sometimes, that she's alive. That she's somewhere out there, maybe with another Tribe. I don't believe she's dead, you know."

"Truthfully? Me either. But the others have grieved for her, and we can't upset them now."

"Bray?" Danni came to the door. "Oh—I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Danni." Caitlyn said, getting up. "We're done." She slipped out of the room.

"Is she all right?" Danni asked, coming in.

"No." Bray answered, watching her leave. "No, she's not."

Caitlyn stared up at the Mall. For a moment she thought she could see Bray on the roof, then the figure vanished, and she turned away.

"Caitlyn?" Salene called. "Are you in here?" Caitlyn was nowhere to be found, but there was a note on her pillow. Salene picked it up and read it.

__

The Mallrats,

I'm sorry to do this, but I can't stay anymore. I'm not what you need. Tell Bray I'm chasing my dreams. When I've found them, I'll come back.

Vios cons Dias.

Caitlyn.

"Bray!"

"We could still find her. She can't be gone very long." Trudy said.

"No. Let her go. She wasn't happy here." Bray said.

"What does she mean, she's chasing her dreams?" Salene asked.

"She's been dreaming that Amber's alive somewhere. She can't let go."

"She's looking for Amber?"

"No..just peace."

High on a mountain, miles away from the city, a figure called Eagle waited and watched….


End file.
